


夏日狂欢

by OriginalRiiiver



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalRiiiver/pseuds/OriginalRiiiver
Summary: 搬砖工人和文工团演员一起度过了一个烈日炎炎的盛夏午后。
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 22





	夏日狂欢

文工团第二次来搞慰问演出的时候是夏天，一早包工头就到活动板房这边来敲门，门本来就不结实，不怎么用力听起来就被砸得咣咣响，吵得俞定延一头包。她头天就没睡好，一早起来第一件事是看到手机忘了充电，而且上面正亮晃晃地摆着两条消息，圆滚滚的韩文怎么看怎么不顺眼，就像林娜琏在那头扛了两枚导弹对着俞定延定点发射。她心里烦得很，跟包工头说话就不怎么客气，好在这个大胡子人到中年了脾气也比较好，对年轻人，尤其是长得好看的年轻人格外包容一点，拍拍她肩膀给她留了根烟就走了。

俞定延捏着滤嘴甩上门回到房里，烟往桌上一丢，手机适时地发出一串电量低的警告音。她低声骂了句脏话，插上充电孔，然后直接脱了衣服——她晚上睡觉不穿衣服，刚刚为了应付包工头胡乱套了件昨天的T恤，汗味还留在上面，她嫌弃得很，三两下把T恤脱下来扔进塑料盆里，坦荡荡地露着平坦的胸部和小腹，手臂上的肌肉勉强显出一点轮廓，半长的头发乱糟糟地堆着，就这么光着脚去洗澡刷牙。

等她从临时搭的浴室里出来，又是精神抖擞的一个搬砖工人俞定延。队里对她们几个零星的女孩子待遇比较好，每次搭宿舍都是单人单间配卫浴，拉过来的水管也紧着她们几个用，让她们免于晚上和光着膀子从公共浴室出来的大老爷们打照面。不过宿舍条件再好，那也是相对而言，总体来说还是简陋，三伏天也只能靠个落地破电扇不停地摇脑袋。

俞定延这间屋子虽然有个单扇的窗户，但对着一道泥墙，墙后面的地势高，时常能听到外面的人走来走去的动静，阳光也是勉强露进来，所以她在屋里可以肆无忌惮，不怕有人偷窥。她这会刚洗完澡，被三十度往上走的气温裹得浑身燥热，于是全身上下只穿了条松松垮垮的迷彩小短裤，光着身子赤脚在桌子旁边的小马扎上坐下，把刚刚包工头给的烟点了，眯着眼睛看充了电又重新恢复活力的手机。

没什么新消息，林娜琏的头像还在社交软件上明晃晃地扎眼，她头像是新换的，又厚又多的头发编了两条粗长的麻花辫从两边肩头垂下来，配一条小碎花的裙子。照片篇幅有限，见不到领口是怎么设计的，自然也看不到有没有挤出胸来，俞定延想着这条裙子估计是她新买的，又对着上面林娜琏灿烂笑容里的两颗兔牙端详了几秒，烟灰正好掉下来，滚着林娜琏的脸落下去，俞定延手一抖，急忙手忙脚乱地擦她的屏幕，一边擦还一边不忘批判，林娜琏这造型真有够土的，而且搞得我烟灰掉手机上，祸害。

祸害这会正在美滋滋地睡美容觉，文工团和建筑工地里的人过的压根就不是一种日子，天还没亮，林娜琏现在养精蓄锐是为了白天更好的工作，这工作也是包工头一早来敲俞定延房门的原因。文工团下午来演出，这是包工头对工人们顶着太阳搬砖半个月没休息的犒劳，他一个人瞒着工友们为这事奔波了两三天，自觉给队里弄了个大惊喜，所以良辰吉日一到就来挨个敲门通知这个喜讯，并让他们上午多做点活，下午直接休息看演出。

男同事们自然一片欢腾，女同事的反应就不这么热烈了，俞定延把手里剩下半截烟抽了，恶狠狠地想，就林娜琏她们那个团的演出有什么好看的？上次穿一身白裙子过来一口气独唱了三首民歌的姑娘还算有点真本事，就林娜琏她们弄的那也叫节目？穿的衣服就不行，把林娜琏的胸和屁股裹得那么紧，好像贴在肉上，腰又勒得细，跳舞动静还那么大，在临时腾出来的空地上跳来跳去，林娜琏饱满的胸脯因此一晃一晃的，害得俞定延老情不自禁地去瞟她。

她又想起那之后的一系列孽缘，第一次见林娜琏就是在那场俗不可耐的舞里，看她一对兔牙白白的挺可爱，性格却恶劣得很，不然也不至于让俞定延一早起来被投射两枚导弹，起床气比谁都厉害。

抽完了烟，俞定延总算气顺了一点，从柜子里翻出两片濒临过期的吐司叼着吃了，拍拍手上的面包渣推门出去干活。她把半干的头发扎起来，戴上一副沾着水泥灰的手套，长腿一跨就敏捷地窜进推土机狭小的驾驶室里。准备停当以后她一摸牛仔裤的屁股口袋，手机忘了带出来，她记得自己把宿舍门好好锁了，索性也懒得回去拿，手拧上车钥匙开动了发动机。

下午林娜琏她们的文工团从包的小客车上鱼贯下来时，俞定延没跟着一堆热情似火的大男人们去接。实际上，工地里寥寥几个女同事都没去，女人看女人大多数时候都只有挑剔，差距太大的时候就会变成嫉妒，工地上一向是女人当男人用，男人当牲口用，只要出了宿舍门就灰头土脸的，看到打扮得光鲜亮丽的年轻女人炫耀似地唱唱跳跳，不骂人已经是她们最后的温柔了。

俞定延对文工团当然倒也没有这么大意见，她的意见基本集中在其中一个人身上。总而言之，她没去，演出也不打算去看，蹲在推土机旁边扒拉她饭盒里的土豆牛腩。

等她慢吞吞吃完饭洗完饭盒，手上的水还没擦干，几个男工友跑到水池这边来喊她一起去演出场地。她平时和这些男的关系都不错，称兄道弟的那种不错，有空的时候晚上聚在一起打牌，然后白纸条贴得脸上到处都是的那种交情。她也不是没想过在这几个男的里面找找参考，说不定以后结婚对象就会是当中某一个人那种类型的，时间长了她发现男人都对妆容精致的黑长直走不动道，长相漂亮的时候烫个小波浪也行，发型当然是排在脸后面的，所以她偶尔也在晚上洗漱时揽镜自照，想着以后要化什么样的妆，做什么发型，穿什么样的裙子，如此种种。

不过最近她有一段时间没想这茬了，主要是想起来就会有另一张脸在她脑子里晃来晃去，弄得她心烦意乱。林娜琏，她想着，又是林娜琏，这光彩照人，照得简直有些不可一世的女人就像是和俞定延杠上了，无孔不入地渗透她生活的方方面面，甩也甩不脱，和她朝俞定延笑时那张志在必得的得意小脸一样让俞定延恼火。

也许是天太热了，让俞定延只能想起这些令她无名火起而且一窜三丈高的事，她想着这些有的没的，跟在工友后面不大情愿地往演出场地走。文工团已经在临时用帘子遮起来的后台准备上场了，她大老远看到人群里一条明黄色打底的小碎花裙子，和林娜琏新换的头像一样。林娜琏这会正和同事说话，背对着俞定延的方向，俞定延的视线滑过她整齐地从中间分开，扎出两股匀称麻花辫的头发，她白皑皑的后颈，她裙子上的碎花图案和裹着臀部的裙摆。这条裙子不算长，只拦到膝盖的位置，俞定延目光落到那，被烫了似地收回来，林娜琏恰好扭头，俞定延和她错开了视线，若无其事地往观众区走去了。

她在人群最后面看表演，看得心不在焉，连小马扎都懒得回宿舍拿，席地坐着发呆。文工团的姑娘们卖力地演出，她盯着后面扯起来的幕布似的帘子，思考这么大一块东西到底是工地里的还是文工团跟小客车一起运来的。到林娜琏她们上场——她们又跳舞，换了一支，但还是俗不可耐，俞定延见到林娜琏这条裙子八成是改过，领口开得那么低，挤出来的胸线深不见底，胸口那一部分的布料都被撑平了，好像随时要裂开，在她走动的时候轻轻地上下晃动，侧身时屁股的弧线也圆润得过分。

林娜琏她们一上场，观众里的口哨声都变大了，调子也变了，明明吹口哨没什么规律可循，在俞定延耳朵里听起来却比先前更下流似的。她心里不爽，连幕布都不想看了，唰地站起来，像从鸡群里突然站起来的鹤，格外引人注目。她不管这些，手指勾进自己T恤领口里往外扯了两下，然后把两只手插进屁股兜，长腿一迈扭头就走。

俞定延！

她万万没想到，有人居然敢在这时候喊她，这声音还来自台上。林娜琏的嗓子亮，所有人都跟着她唰地往俞定延这边看。俞定延不得不站住了，回过身瞪着林娜琏，两人隔着半个空地和一个观众区的距离对峙。

林娜琏肆无忌惮惯了，这种表演本来也不算正规演出，工地人不多，现在还没报幕，她喊这么一声不算特别坏规矩。见俞定延瞪着她，她反倒笑了，远远地朝俞定延抬下巴，问她，你到哪儿去？

俞定延不喜欢被这么多人看热闹似地盯着，一时间头皮发麻，再恼火也只能老老实实回答，我回宿舍。

你现在急着回宿舍干嘛呀？林娜琏不愧是搞表演的，忸怩作态的样子拿捏得很精准，她朝俞定延露着又好奇又明朗又有点委屈的笑，好像如果是两人独处她就要伤心地哭了，碍于工作才努力保持得体似的，眼睛亮晶晶地一眨不眨地望着她，两手背到后面，小碎花的裙摆跟着她扭腰的动作一转一转：我们文工团好不容易才来给你们表演一次，你就留下来看完嘛。

此言一出，起哄的立马跟着来了，大家都好不容易捞着这半天的休息，七嘴八舌地劝俞定延回来好好坐着把演出看完。俞定延拧着脖子，进退两难，林娜琏还在台上楚楚可怜地看着她，她咬咬牙，回来一蹲，又是席地坐下了。

林娜琏这才心满意足地移开视线，俞定延被迫看完了她们这支新的俗不可耐的舞。真不怎么样，比上次还俗，俞定延在心里火冒三丈地评判，尤其是你，林娜琏，你那裙摆再高一点都要能让人看出内裤颜色了，妆也化得不好，口红太浓了，把嘴唇涂得那么饱满，好像随时有汁液要滴下来的玫瑰花瓣，你真是俗得无可救药！

俞定延一声不吭坐在那里看完了剩下的一半表演，林娜琏跳完舞早就下台走了，她却像一直能见到明黄色的裙子在台上不知疲倦地跳，剩下的节目一个也没看进去。她一遍遍看着黄裙子凹凸有致的身体曲线，脑子里乱哄哄地想起一堆事，硬是煎熬到了最后一刻。主持人的第二个“谢”字说完，她立刻起身，抄着兜就往回走。

祸害，她在心里反复念这个词，今天出门不仅没拿手机，烟也没拿，俞定延的手指焦躁地在空荡荡的口袋里敲来敲去，恨恨地想，真是祸害！

她回去，用钥匙打开宿舍门，迎面就看到林娜琏坐在里面，坐在她平常光着身子坐的小马扎上。俞定延脑子里嗡一声响，下意识就反手把门关上了，钥匙往桌上一丢，皱着眉头问，你怎么进来的？

林娜琏笑起来，扬了扬下巴，桌上有一根不起眼的铁丝。就你门上挂的那破锁，还需要动脑子开？

俞定延不理她，背过身子把上衣脱了。今天还在三伏里，还是热，她早被毒辣的太阳晒了一身汗。她弓身去脱牛仔裤，一条突出的后脊椎因此从清瘦的后背里显露出轮廓，林娜琏就在后面看着，直到俞定延从牛仔裤里脱出两条笔直修长的赤裸的腿。她起身走过去，从背后揽着俞定延，直接把脸贴到她汗津津的后背上，含着笑问，你就这么急不可耐？那倒是对着我脱衣服呀，背过去像什么话。

林娜琏的手臂光溜溜的，直接贴住俞定延的腰，她的手大而柔软，轻易包住了俞定延的胸，捻住乳尖往外轻轻一揪。俞定延皱着眉拍开她的手，林娜琏在她身后咯咯地笑，然后帮她把发圈取下来，散开的头发盖住了俞定延的后脖子。

俞定延。林娜琏小声喊俞定延的名字，吻着她的头发，肆无忌惮把自己的口红蹭上去。她隔着发丝去咬俞定延的耳廓，俞定延躲了一下，还是被她呼出来的热气扑满耳畔，半边身体都本能地一麻。林娜琏用手抵着俞定延的小腹，不太用力地把她扣在怀里，不气馁地重新又去含她的耳垂，这次她腾出另一只手拨开了俞定延的头发，然后伸出舌尖舔了舔俞定延的耳廓，果不其然尝到点咸味。她故意很温柔地问，要不要姐姐和你一起洗？

俞定延拍开她的手，从她怀里挣出来光着脚走到浴室去：林娜琏，别来这套。

林娜琏笑嘻嘻地坐回去，随手把俞定延的手机从充电插线上拔下来。她早见过俞定延解锁手机很多次了，照葫芦画瓢地输入密码，然后乱翻她的通讯录和社交软件，再看她最近有没有在玩什么手机游戏之类的东西。等俞定延出来，她还没翻出个所以然，俞定延只在腰上围了条浴巾，连手臂都还湿淋淋的，她走过来，直接从林娜琏手里把手机抽走，扫了一眼屏幕就锁了屏，随手丢到床角去：你怎么没经过同意就乱看别人手机？

林娜琏有点不好意思似地笑，眼巴巴地望着俞定延。俞定延才不吃她这套，她很怀疑林娜琏是不是真的有不好意思的时候。果然过了两秒钟林娜琏就破功了，蹭过来抱住俞定延的手臂：别人的手机我肯定不看的呀，你是别人吗？你是我女朋友。

俞定延立刻说，你不要胡说，我不喜欢女的。

我喜欢，我喜欢女的，行了吧？林娜琏早不跟她在这事上掰扯，俞定延拿着毛巾擦头发，她就挽着俞定延乱蹭，蹭着蹭着就蹭到她面前，然后挂到她身上，弄得俞定延不得不在床边坐下来。林娜琏骑着她的大腿，她就用手扶着她的腰，免得她得意忘形掉下去。林娜琏坐在俞定延身上，居高临下看着她，有点得意地笑，苹果肌可爱地显出来，当然还有可爱的门牙：我今天的裙子好看吗？

俞定延条件反射想说不好看，土兮兮的，其实她心里未必这么想，但林娜琏一问她什么她就想给出最能打击她的回答，好像看林娜琏吃瘪她心里能高兴点，这一点上她一向很幼稚，小学生也许都没她这么幼稚。可是林娜琏笑得太明媚了，和窗外漏进来的阳光差不多明媚，这会差不多是下午刚过了一大半，没到晚饭时间，天还大亮着，阳光从窗缝里挤进来，蜂蜜芥末酱似地抹在林娜琏身上，把她染过的长发和露出来的肩膀手臂都镀上一层无瑕的金色，俞定延看着她漂亮的笑和弧度柔和的手臂线条，忽然就说不出不好看了，只好沉默了一会儿，敷衍地点点头。

林娜琏对这个反应一点都不满意，推了一把俞定延的肩膀：好看？好看那你就说好看呀。

俞定延的倔劲上来了，她的视线附在林娜琏身上，从肩膀滑到胸口，再滑到曼妙的腰身，嘴上却还硬邦邦的：好看什么？一点都不好看，俗死了。

林娜琏不生气，反而笑起来，又推了一把她肩膀：鹅黄色，今年流行的，哪里俗？难怪你长这么一张帅脸还是搬砖的，时尚界根本容不下你呀，土老帽。

俞定延没想到她被反过来说土，莫名其妙在心里跟林娜琏赌起气来，扭过脸去不理她了。林娜琏才不管她心里那些弯弯绕，兀自从她身上爬下来，重新站到水泥地上。她把鞋脱了，赤着涂了蓝色指甲油的一双脚，除了脚指甲之外，脚的其他部分都娇嫩雪白，像两只刚出炉但不幸落地的白馒头。她站在那里，面朝潦草围着浴巾的俞定延，视线恋恋不舍地在俞定延赤裸起伏的胸口和腰腹上徘徊，眼神像是能吃人，光靠这个就快要把俞定延身上的浴巾扒下来。

一直到把她赤身裸体的部分好好视奸了一遍，林娜琏才重新看向俞定延的脸，站直身体，摆出一个色情画报里常见的性感姿势，问俞定延：再给你一次机会，好看吗？

阳光大剌剌贴着林娜琏的身体，像一只热情的大手在用密不透风的力道抚摸她。照不到太阳的半边藏在阴影里，反而衬得她丰腴得简直有些神秘，俞定延咽了口口水，继续嘴硬：你无不无聊？

不好看？林娜琏擅自解读俞定延的话，若有所思地点点头，然后抬高一只手臂。她用一只手把另一边的肩带扯到肩膀下面，曲起手肘从那里脱出来，露出更多藏在裙子下靠近乳房的软绵绵的部分，再反手去够缝在后背的拉链。她一边这样做，一边小声地哼着歌，腰肢慢慢扭动，自得其乐地。俞定延不知道她在哼什么，那曲调欢快惬意得很，好像她眼下不在逼仄简陋的出租屋里，而是在什么漂亮海滩的豪华躺椅上。

俞定延坐着不动，看林娜琏把细小的拉链从上面拉到后腰。拉链一拉开，裙子的上半边立刻变得松垮了，她饱满的胸部也从布料的禁锢里解放了一点儿，林娜琏将剩下那条肩带也卸下来，两手拎着连衣裙的上半部分往下卷，一边卷，一边继续扭着腰哼着她的小曲。俞定延眼睁睁看见裙子被她褪下去，露出被雪白的蕾丝边乳罩裹着的胸部，还有赤裸的小腹，小巧的肚脐也清晰可见。林娜琏很白，仿佛从出生到现在就没晒到过阳光，像在阳光下不融化的新雪，俞定延用眼神抚摸她，林娜琏似有所感，妩媚地抬起手，腰线更清晰地落到俞定延眼睛里。她胸有成竹，腰软得不像话，一边跳着称不上是舞蹈的舞，脚下踩着些和她嘴里的小曲应和起来的鼓点，一边媚眼如丝地望着俞定延，乳罩上端露出的乳肉雪白地晃动，问她，现在好看吗？

俞定延不说话了，只是望着她。林娜琏又没得到想要的回答，也不觉得生气，俞定延一言不发，同时像打算攫住猎物的鹰一样死死盯着她的身体，她感觉得到的。她不仅不生气，反而像是受到鼓舞，用鼻音缠绵地哼着歌，弯下腰去把裙摆从腿上推下去。她的手指也涂了指甲油，和脚指甲一样的蓝色，颀长的手指贴着大腿外侧将裙子往下脱，手上的筋嶙峋着，虎口挤着自己大腿上白腻的软肉。她的腿长而直，丰满却又不赘余，虎口蹭过去的时候恰到好处推起一点转瞬即逝的肉浪，靠近臀部的部分也跟着很有弹性地颤动两下。她像是浑然不觉，一路把裙子推到脚踝去，为此撅起挺翘的屁股，那里勉强被一条棉白的三角短裤包裹着，大半臀肉都从边缘露出来。

俞定延坐在床上，一手撑着床单，好整以暇地看她表演。林娜琏像是浑然不觉，光着脚从裙子里踏出来。连衣裙被她脱下来了，林娜琏现在只穿着一套白色的内衣，哪里的肉都恰当地从布料边缘绷出一些丰满诱人的弧度，一手拎着她明黄色的新裙子，又问俞定延：现在好看吗？

俞定延呼吸有些急促，却还是不肯认输。开什么玩笑，她是个要和男人结婚的正常女人，头发也和其他任何一个会和男人结婚的女人一样留长了柔顺地披着，此时怎么能对一个在她面前几乎把自己脱得精光的同性产生反应？她为此紧紧皱着眉，这些天心烦意乱的原因正活色生香地站在她跟前，这个名叫林娜琏的女人简直不像一个单纯的人，更像一种过度出格的东西，比如一场放纵的不结束的春梦，不厌其烦地反复引诱和蛊惑她。她不断回想着和林娜琏认识以来发生的事，她们在乱糟糟的工地里拔高嗓门吵架，在电钻破开水泥地的声音里一边争吵一边互相咬着对方的嘴唇吮吸亲吻，她每每把林娜琏压在宿舍这张窄小的床上堵着嘴做爱，林娜琏总在她身下混着外面机器运转和人群喧嚣的声音肆无忌惮地叫床，用腿间的淋漓毫无顾忌地打湿她的床单。偶尔她们穿些体面休闲的衣服出去逛街，林娜琏说那是约会，不管俞定延同不同意。无论如何，最后总要逛到宾馆的单人床上，林娜琏叫床的声音在安静的地方更加清晰，那些软绵绵的气音跟呻吟，和俞定延顶进她最深处感受到的颤抖，一起刻在俞定延的大脑皮层里，害她一次又一次在难以启齿的夜梦里惊醒。

不知道什么驱使她站起来，林娜琏走向她，伸出指甲光滑闪亮的手，勾着她松松的浴巾结，轻易将它解开。俞定延手快地接住往下落的浴巾，林娜琏又从她手里把它拿走，然后看着俞定延的眼睛，一点点将浴巾从她的腰上抽出去。俞定延感觉到毛巾滑过腰身摩擦皮肤，下体也暴露在林娜琏眼前。她不觉得害羞，林娜琏也不，浴巾被随便甩到一边去，林娜琏贴住她，有些硬的蕾丝边乳罩贴住她，乳罩当中深邃的乳沟也贴住她，温热地和她挺翘的胸部厮磨。林娜琏手指朝下，将手掌贴在俞定延的小腹上，然后一点点往下捋，帮她把柔软的耻毛妥帖地捋顺。她这样做的时候还在扭腰，嘴里的歌也还没听，哼唱着，像在修饰或者打磨某种珍贵的手工艺品，挑着眼角和俞定延对视，圆溜溜的眼睛里闪着光。她抬起脸，一点点凑近俞定延，玫瑰色的嘴唇要碰到俞定延不施粉黛的嘴角。她的鼻息逐渐扑到俞定延这里，俞定延觉得这女人真是好俗气，俗气得无可救药，连吐息里都有股甜腻的花香。

快吻到时俞定延按住她的胸。你也脱掉。她简短地说。

林娜琏又笑了，偷腥似地啄俞定延的嘴唇。你帮我脱。

俞定延随她一下接一下地啄自己，专心致志对付她背后的胸罩扣。林娜琏抱着她的腰，棉白的内裤蹭着她胯骨，忽然问，你这两天有没有想我？

没想。俞定延不假思索，同时成功制服了胸罩，把它从林娜琏手臂上勾下来，随便抛到一边。这下林娜琏的胸彻底露出来了，乳肉沉甸甸地坠着，乳尖还没摸就直挺挺翘起来。俞定延熟练地用一只手抓住她的胸，白花花的肉从她指缝里挤出来，她搓揉着那一边，同时低头下去含住乳尖圆润突出的另一边，林娜琏一声嘤咛，抱住她的脑袋。

我不信，你怎么可能没想？林娜琏的手胡乱抚摸俞定延的头发，她的乳尖被俞定延用舌头用力卷着夹着，酥酥麻麻的感觉一股股地泛出来，她几乎要错觉俞定延真从她的乳房里吸出了什么。她小口小口倒抽着气，还要断断续续地说话。你这么用力，肯定想我想了好久了，是不是又在晚上想着我自慰，然后睡觉的时候梦见我？接着一大早就醒了，湿了一条内裤……

俞定延原本不想理她，林娜琏一向是什么都说得出来的，她以为自己习惯了，结果现在还是不得不腾出手去捂住林娜琏那张喋喋不休的心形嘴唇。没想到林娜琏用两只手捉住她，掰着她的手指含进嘴里，林娜琏的舌头好烫，舌苔熨着俞定延的指腹，她一手捏着俞定延的手掌，另一只手重新垂下去抚摸俞定延的脑袋，俞定延每用力吸她一次，她就轻哼着让俞定延用手深深插进她嘴里，很快完全舔湿了俞定延的食指和中指。

来回弄了几下，她的乳头总算是被俞定延吸肿了一圈，嫣红地散发出滚烫的热度，俞定延终于忍无可忍地停下来，重新直起身看着林娜琏，而林娜琏正将她的手指吞到指根，舌头挤在指缝里来回滑动，两颊也像吸到了什么好东西一样深深凹下去。见俞定延在看她，林娜琏也挑着目光无辜地望着俞定延，俞定延被她望得浑身发烫，身体里像有个躁动的生物在叫嚣着要对林娜琏做无法见人的毫不留情的事，她拔出手指，湿漉漉地捏住林娜琏的下巴，林娜琏软软的脸颊都被她捏起来，嗔怪地“哎”了一声，眼睛里却全是亮晶晶的欢喜，被俞定延一点不剩地捉到了。

下流。俞定延在心里骂她，嘴巴忙着堵住林娜琏的嘴唇。两人缠吻了一会儿，俞定延一手扣着林娜琏的后腰，想也没想就扬起巴掌在她屁股肉上拍了一记，清脆的肉响让两人都愣了一下，旋即吻得更凶狠。林娜琏兴奋得不行，嘴巴被俞定延死死地堵着，就从喉咙和鼻腔里哼出迫不及待的细小声音，俞定延几乎把她嘴唇咬破才恶狠狠地放过她，抹了一把水光蜿蜒的嘴角，命令道：到床上去。

接着她不管林娜琏听不听话，兀自转身去拉小破窗户上悬挂着的窗帘。屋里没了光，俞定延拧亮台灯，再把亮度调整到最低，忽然被人从身后用两只手抱住腰，林娜琏跪在床上，半个身子探出去，侧过头把脸贴在俞定延精瘦的后腰上，一双手指修长的大手摸过俞定延的大腿。

定延，定延。林娜琏小声叫她，这是俞定延扛不住的。俞定延不怕林娜琏像个炸药一样对着她爆炸，不怕林娜琏像个荡妇一样赤身裸体坐在她大腿上，却受不了林娜琏用柔弱的声音只喊她的名字。她的声线此时那么细，小兔子一样柔柔弱弱的，好像大千世界里只能叫出俞定延一个人的名字。她的手在台灯开关上停了一秒，然后收回来转过身，握住林娜琏抱她的两只手，难得温柔地看着她。

林娜琏往旁边挪了挪，俞定延就坐下来。然后林娜琏爬到她身上，跪坐着她的腿根，腿间滚烫地，隔着纯棉的布料在她大腿上前后磨蹭：定延到底有没有想我？

俞定延睨着林娜琏。她太瘦太高，虽然乳房也有尺寸，总体来看却还是像个清瘦的少年，和玲珑曼妙的林娜琏形成鲜明的对比。她还不想承认见不到面的日子里确实想了林娜琏，眼下又不忍心否认，林娜琏就在这沉默里凑过去吻了她的嘴唇，用两只手撑着俞定延身子两边的床板，两腿夹着俞定延曲起的膝盖。

我想你了。一吻结束，林娜琏用自白改变话题。她看着俞定延的眼睛，慢条斯理动着腰，用下面的嘴磨蹭俞定延的身体，慢慢地说，我总在想你，心里也想你，里面也想你，所以你能不……

她还没说完，俞定延就翻身把她压了下去，床板发出不堪重负的吱呀一声。明明洗完澡没多久，衣服也没穿，俞定延却浑身燥热，身上覆着一层薄汗。老风扇在桌上慢悠悠地摇头，吹出的也是热风，她额角渗出汗来，照样抱住林娜琏。林娜琏也汗湿了，原本精心卷过的头发在侧脸丝丝缕缕地贴着，她一手将长发捋到后面去，再揽住俞定延，两人紧紧抱着，肌肤触碰到的地方都湿滑得好像能挤出水来。俞定延把脸埋在她颈窝里，咬着她侧颈吮着印，这痛楚很奇特，像有人用一把小锤子轻轻在敲林娜琏的颈动脉，她抱着俞定延的脑袋，宽容地随她啃咬，俞定延又变本加厉地将手挤到她两腿之间，她穿着的最后一件衣服也被脱下来扔了，俞定延的手又回来，长驱直入地摸进去，林娜琏忍不住发出一声长长的颤抖的低吟。

俞定延只摸一下，就知道林娜琏已经湿透了，于是直接拨开她的唇瓣，用林娜琏舔过的两根手指插进去。林娜琏张开腿，那两根手指碾着湿软的内壁插到最里面，简直顺利得不像话，她一口气被填满，呻吟也变了调，在俞定延头顶深深浅浅地发出满足得要命的鼻音。那些声音落下来蒙住俞定延的脑袋，她像是藏在什么昏暗又安全的地方，不断抽送手臂，每次都进到最里面，去碰林娜琏深处那颗软软的小球，林娜琏被她弄得挺起腰，很快就压不住颤抖，声音从鼻音变成低吟，又变成不克制的叫声，高潮的时候又发不出声了，里面绞着俞定延的手一股股地吐出体液来。俞定延直直把手指抵在里面，等她颤抖得不那么厉害了才抽出来，指腹蹭过顶端的肉芽时林娜琏敏感地绷紧了腰，接着抬高两条腿勾住俞定延直起来的上身，伸出手摸她同样不被触碰就变硬的乳尖，意犹未尽地小声喘着气。

俞定延跪坐着，低头看着她，林娜琏气还没喘匀，就露出暧昧勾人的笑，一手摸着俞定延的胸，另一只手摸自己的，用同样的频率将指腹压在彼此的乳头上打转。哥哥，林娜琏甜蜜地喊，哥哥刚才都插到最里面了，插得我这么快就高潮——

不许叫我哥哥，谁是你哥哥？俞定延嘴上打断她，手却诚实地握住林娜琏的脚踝让她翻过身。林娜琏趴在床上，胸部在扁平坚硬的床板上压成了两团，俞定延伸手从她和床板之间挤进去揉她的乳房，她把脸埋在留着俞定延气息的枕头里，笑着说话的声音也闷闷的：你是我哥哥，定延哥哥，你喜欢操我操得这么深对不对？别着急，你现在就插得那么用力，我……

俞定延实在受不了她说这些，没等她说完就又操了进去。林娜琏一声尖叫，连尖叫也是甜蜜的，她的腿根被俞定延揽着往后拖，于是聪明地跪起来，软腰深深塌下去，浑圆的臀部翘得老高，汁水淋漓的秘部全敞开给俞定延随便欣赏。俞定延的手指挤进去就是一声清晰的水声，和它的主人一样淫荡，她发狠地一插到底，林娜琏就叫得格外放浪，配合她操进去的节奏将腰身往后送，俞定延几乎以为自己快要插到她子宫口去了。

哥哥，哥哥。林娜琏一边被俞定延用力地操弄，一边甜蜜地叫她，定延哥哥喜不喜欢我？我喜欢定延哥哥，也喜欢被哥哥这样插……

俞定延跪在她身后，弯腰抱着她，赤裸的胸挤在她后背上。林娜琏早就大汗淋漓了，俞定延也不遑多让，两人热烘烘地贴在一起，俞定延咬着她汗津津的肩膀，这动作也引来林娜琏兴奋的惊叫。她一手捏紧林娜琏悬着空来回晃动的乳肉，一手紧紧插在林娜琏里面，每说一个字就抽出来再狠顶进去，林娜琏的叫声和床板晃动的声音一起像石头一样落在地上。

不许，叫我，哥哥。俞定延一字一顿地说，操她的力度却全然不像个不是哥哥的人应该有的。林娜琏的下面早被操开了，腿间湿得直往下滴水，她并拢两根手指反复插进去，干了几十下又把无名指也加上，林娜琏又惊又喜地哭叫，哥哥，哥哥，她带着哭腔说，哥哥要把我那里撑坏了，她一边说，一边腾出手压在自己小腹上，哥哥进到这里了，这么深，哥哥把我填得太满了……

俞定延在她身后没答话，太热了，汗水将落未落地挂在她睫毛上，动一下就生怕弄进眼睛里去。她憋着一口气，狠狠拓开林娜琏的内壁，那里像是融化了，越往里面越收缩得厉害。林娜琏在前面哭着叫床，叫声越来越急促，后面的水也淌出来流了俞定延满手，林娜琏用一手撑着床板，另一只手反过去抓住俞定延的手臂，俞定延就带着她一起毫不留情地直干进她最里面。

电风扇没起到任何作用，两人把俞定延的床单浸了个湿透，林娜琏跪也跪不住了，她被俞定延操着就高潮了好几次，趴在床上求饶地哼哼，俞定延却全然没有停下来的意思。她用一只手推开林娜琏的腿，将她靠外侧的那条腿推到床沿悬空搭着，被摩擦得通红的秘部因此又一次敞开来。俞定延又把手指插进去，这次连两根手指的缓冲都没有了，三根手指拢在一起插入，内壁上的褶皱全被推开，林娜琏叫得又痛苦又满足，明明身上都泛着高潮过度的粉色，还小幅度摆着腰好让俞定延弄得更深。

俞定延被她这副不知廉耻的放荡样子刺激得眼角发热，直跪起来让林娜琏侧躺，林娜琏软绵绵地随她摆弄，里面却还不知疲倦地咬着俞定延。俞定延拉高她一条腿架到肩上，她连腿根都是红的，半边屁股上还留着俞定延给她的半个不太清晰的掌印，俞定延一手插在她里面，另一只手扬起来对准白皙的另外半边屁股又是一巴掌，这次打得很实，林娜琏猝不及防地惊叫起来，然后哀哀地把身体蜷起一些，楚楚可怜地望着俞定延。定延、定延……她又那样叫，用俞定延最受不了的叫法，腿间还含着俞定延的手指，挪动身体往俞定延的方向更靠近一点：我喜欢定延打我，定延再来一次好不好？

俞定延原本以为她要求饶，或者埋怨自己动手打她，万万没想到她用可怜又无助的表情提出了这么一句不知廉耻的请求，顿时气血上涌，抬手在她两边腿肉上又各来了一记。肉响清脆得简直不要脸，鲜红的巴掌印在林娜琏雪白的皮肤上开成四朵争奇斗艳的花，又俗又艳，下流得可怕。俞定延眼底烧得都有些泛红，一手拉着她的腿，另一只手狠狠往里顶了几十下，林娜琏被她操得又叫又喘，最后一次高潮时实在是发不出声音也动不了了，侧躺在床上虚弱地发着抖，被俞定延碰一下就又从腿间淌出点黏腻的水来。

俞定延擦干净手指，拍了一把林娜琏的屁股，林娜琏立刻蜷起来，用水汪汪的眼睛望着她。床单湿得让俞定延躺不下去，她动手把林娜琏拉起来，让她光着坐到自己腿上，然后从桌上拿过湿巾，从背后环着林娜琏，一点点给她清理狼狈的腿心。

定延哥哥真好。恢复了一点力气，林娜琏又开始故意用甜蜜得很欠收拾的口吻说话。俞定延隔着湿巾抵了一下她还没缩回去的肉芽，果然听到一声受不了的娇喘，林娜琏将手压在她手臂上，俞定延不为所动地冷哼了一声，继续仔细地给她把腿根擦干净。这时候的林娜琏变得有点像温顺的草食系兔子，直到俞定延将最后一片湿巾扔进垃圾桶都乖乖不动，接着她转过身，面朝俞定延坐下去，湿润得有些凉的腿心碰着她的小腹。

定延呀。林娜琏笑眯眯地喊她，接着低下头吻她的嘴唇。两人身上的汗都还没干，潮气混在一起，连带着林娜琏霸道的体香，将俞定延裹挟在里面。我今天穿的裙子到底好看不好看？

你如果再这样无聊下去。俞定延含着她的嘴唇，含混不清地说，下次我就让你连床都下不来。

林娜琏抱着她的脖子笑起来，她嘴唇还有些发麻，被俞定延含吮着产生的感觉简直逼近于性快感，她肆无忌惮用又开始流水的秘部磨蹭俞定延的小腹，吐息比三伏天的太阳还要毒辣一万倍：现在就让我下不来床，哥哥。


End file.
